A Siren and a Willow
by phantasmagone
Summary: A boy sits on a cliff, singing to no one in particular. He unintentionally catches the attention of the "Sunshine Boy" who listens to his miserable cries. The "Sunshine Boy" pledges to save him. (Usuk)
**Before you read this, I have a quick question.**

 **Are you allowed to put song lyrics in a fic if you reference them? Because says that you're not allowed to, but I always see other writers do this. And I really want to put in song lyrics for future fics. I will be really happy if you put in a review answering this question. Thanks.**

* * *

The scene over the edge was exhilarating. One can see hundreds of dark green treetops in tight clumps, some of them laced with light pink flowers that are phosphorescent under the sunset hues. In between those trees, a scintillating river snakes through, the water reminding one boy of the tears spilling out of his eyes.

Yes, the boy whose legs were dangling dangerously over the edge.

It didn't register in his mind how perilous of a state he was in. With one touch he would fall off the edge and his life would end just like that. Not like he would be missed though.

An image occasionally entered his mind, of him flying over the trees into an unknown land far away from the places he knew. Where he could start over, his old life washed away like sea foam. Wouldn't that be fun?

The little scene made him smile, but the action felt forced, as if someone was vehemently stretching his lips. His legs swung faster and faster. His mouth opened and laughter fell out.

Strained, short, laughter.

 _A willow tree calls to me_

 _In such a melodious way_

 _It can never be but I will never flee_

 _These words wound me to say_

 _You will never know and it hurts me so_

 _Can you see my every tear?_

 _My words are hollow, there they go_

 _With the leaves they disappear_

* * *

 _Who are you, a siren?_

 _With a voice as pleasant as that, you would sink so many ships and kill so many sailors._

The sunshine boy thought far away, watching the boy on the cliff with attentive eyes.

 _Wait a minute, why is he so close to the edge? He's gonna fall over and… and…_

He couldn't bear to see the boy, gone forever.

It wasn't like he was a complete stranger, he knew the boy and talked with him occasionally during school hours. He was... interesting, although he didn't really open up to him. He was sarcastic and pretty rude at times, calling him a "typical American idiot". But, as rare as rain falling from a clear sky, there were times in which he was gentle. His smile was something special, it melted his heart the first time he saw it. And his _laugh,_ oh boy, don't get him started on his laugh. The sunshine boy could go on forever about the other boy's soft, almost _adorable_ giggle he heard after telling him a joke he found on the internet. His ultimate goal was to become close to him, to be the closest of friends with him, because the beautiful boy seemed so lonely at times. During class, he would catch the boy staring out the window, with exhausted, lifeless eyes.

He had heard rumors. His mother was a kind woman, who owned a flower shop not so far from his home. He also had four other brothers, three older and one younger, who were not very nice to him. He would see them taunting and shoving the boy in the hallways. And his father… his father was a complete mystery, but he saw him once and didn't get any good vibes. Sometimes, he would see the boy with bruises, and his father drunkenly smiling at him from behind.

The boy shook his head and the memories died off. Now is not the time for this.

Without needing words, the boy was screaming to be saved. But the other felt some reluctance. The fragility of the situation scared him. If he suddenly shouted, he would fall over. If he rushed over, he might topple over with him. He then reached the agreement of slowly inching forward, only to hope that the boy wouldn't move any more.

* * *

What was stopping him from going over? Nothing! Just the normal, human instinct that disliked the idea of dying. The boy scooted more to the front from his regular position, until only bits of rock was supporting him from below. His voice never wavered. He wanted to be set free.

 _Why is love so difficult?_

 _I crave it so much, it hurts_

 _Foolishly, I believe in miracles_

 _Alas! Pitiful to please your mirth_

The boy in the bushes came closer to the cliff, his pace getting a bit faster after the sudden, and more treacherous, movement towards the chasm. He could see his figure a bit better this time, but something seemed off. Did he always seem this battered and beaten? His back was slouched, when at school it was always straight and proud, like a king on his throne. And his hair was being guided by the wind, in a feverous dance. He was afraid that the boy's whole, frail body would be whisked away into the dance as well. He kept trudging forward.

* * *

The boy felt dizzy.

His voice and words started to slur and could only mutter a few string of words. His eyes started to flutter softly and he started to lose balance. He leaned forward, the smile still evident on his face, a victorious cry erupting from him. _Finally, finally, finally, finally!_

He fell over the cliff, head first, and saw so many images flash desperately. His family, his home, them at the pool, at a football game, at a birthday party. They were so vivid, that his fingers feebly tried to grasp at an image of his mother's outstretched hand. It was gone in an instant. A few letters attached inside his brain to create his name. The name he remembered as being venom on the tip of many tongues.

" _Arthur…"_

A pair of arms caught him, the force causing droplets on Arthur's face to drop into the abyss that he urgently wanted to fall into. He squirmed, screamed, begged, he didn't want to be saved, _and he didn't deserve to be saved._

"Arthur, let me _save you god dammit!"_

The voice was so familiar, it cut through his butter-like conscience. It was _him._ The sunshine boy. But it couldn't be…

"You don't need to save me you know… just drop me Alfred. Please. Sure, guilt might remain, but you will forget. Be a hero and let me go."

"No."

"Alfred, don't be a child, let me go."

"No." Alfred repeated stubbornly.

This exchange proved to be a great distraction for Arthur, Alfred was successfully able to pull him to safety, away from the cliff. He placed Arthur's shivering body onto his lap, he was laughing for some reason. Alfred was weirded out, but it didn't stop him from rubbing Arthur's back and head in a soothing (yet awkward) manner. While he was comforting Arthur, a sticky feeling sent shivers up his spine. He looked at his hand. He saw blood.

Alfred's eyes grew wide, and only the look on Arthur's face stopped him from screaming.

His eyes were blinking out of time, his voice was barely a whisper, and his blood was staining Alfred's jeans as he stared up at Alfred and recited.

 _In this sorry world, there is no place for me_

 _So please, willow, hear my plea_

 _Let me fall into the earth and sea_

 _Break the chains and set me free_

* * *

The sun was setting, the sky's light colors went along with it, leaving behind black and dark purple shades. At signal, stars peeked out their little heads and the moon's rose above. What they first witnessed when they rose into the sky made them smile sadly. They felt the need to send their thoughts and to reach their hands to help a couple down below. A boy frantically running while carrying someone who obviously meant something to him, for his cries of misery and vulnerability could be heard from the heavens.

 _My eyes and heart_

 _They sting! They burn!_

 _If I go back, I would start_

 _Giving you a hug so you learn_

 _How much I care_

 _About you_

 _Lovely and fair_

 _I always knew_

 _That I love you_

 _And love you_

 _And seeing you like this_

 _Pains me_

 _I want to smother you_

 _With so much love_

 _That you will forget_

 _Your misery_

 _I want to guide you along the right path_

 _I want to be your willow…_

* * *

 **I blame my lack of sleep for this. And my lack of poetry skills. And the fact that I ate so much candy, that my mouth feels numb in some places.**

 **Inspired by the song, _Willow_ by Jasmine Thompson (kinda) **

**But mostly because I just randomly typed "A willow tree calls to me" in a Word doc.**

 **Oh yeah, and "typical American idiot" did come from _American Idiot_ by Green Day. I listen to too much music sometimes. **


End file.
